


A slice of love

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Happy Murder Family, Sweeter than a triple chocolate cake dipped in caramel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “Thank you. It looks wonderful,” Bedelia looks at the flickering candle, a reminder of a day she has spent many years trying to ignore.





	A slice of love

The small, round cake is slightly tilted, the cream spread almost evenly, with enthusiasm taking over precision. The unstoppable force of Hannibal’s impeccable skills has met an immovable object of a little girl’s eagerness. Bedelia smiles looking at the lit candle placed on top.

“ _V_ _isi geriausi, Mama_ ,” Mira says excitedly, hands gripping the tray tightly, happy to be able to bring Bedelia her coffee, a task usually reserved for Hannibal, who is now standing behind her, ready to intervene at the slightest shake of her hand.

But those remain surprisingly steady as she lifts the tray for Bedelia to take.

“Thank you. It looks wonderful,” Bedelia looks at the flickering candle, a reminder of a day she has spent many years trying to ignore.

“I made it myself,” Mira announces proudly, “Well, Papa helped a little,” she adds offhandedly as though Hannibal’s contribution was too insignificant to even mention.

Bedelia looks at Hannibal with an amused smile while he nods in silent concurrence of their daughter’s superior baking expertise. Having be rid of her load, Mira now clambers on the bed and settles herself next to Bedelia.

“Thank you for remembering my birthday,” Bedelia says, hand reaching out to stroke her daughter’s hair.

“Papa remembered too,” Mira declares proudly as Hannibal moves from his spot to reveal a bouquet of roses displayed proudly on her vanity, the same one he gives her every year. And Bedelia knows it is surely just a first of his many gifts.

He sits on the other side of her, arm embracing her firmly as he presses a lingering kiss on her temple, silently mouthing “happy birthday” against her skin.

“Blow the candle, Mama,” Mira orders, “And make a wish.”

Bedelia does as told; she has never given the wish nonsense much regard, but now she genuinely feels like there is nothing more she could have wished for.

“Isn’t it too early for cake?” she teases her daughter, trying to ignore the sudden surge in her heart, threatening to spill over.

“It is never too early for cake,” Mira pronounces matter-of-factly.

“Would you like half of it?” Bedelia asks and her daughter’s eyes light up in an instant at the prospect of breaking the usual rules of breakfast.

“But it’s your birthday, that’s for you,” Mira insists despite the obvious want in her stare.

“Yes, it’s my birthday and it’s my wish for you to share it with me,” Bedelia says, taking the knife and cutting the cake piece in half.

Little fingers reach out eagerly and Mira grabs her piece with excitement, not bothered to trouble herself with cutlery. Bedelia takes her fork and cuts into the remaining half, surprisingly soft and delicate, sampling the treat. It tastes delicious; a worthy offering of the combined skills of her husband and daughter.

“Papa said you didn’t like to celebrate birthdays before,” Mira remarks, having swiftly finished her piece, now licking the cream off her fingers, “I think it is because you needed someone who really loved you to appreciate it.”

“Well, Papa always remembered my birthday,” Bedelia mentions, feeling the arm around her waist pulling her closer. _Always._

“That is because he always loved you,” their daughter concludes with a proud smile, her point proven.

The swelling in Bedelia’s chest now becomes settled in her throat. She turns her head to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder, wanting to disappear in his embrace before her emotions surface fully. She can feel their daughter pressing against her other side, eager to share the cuddle, and Bedelia’s arm reaches out to hold her.

“What do you want to do today, Mama?” Mira asks, still clutching her firmly.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Bedelia’s head lifts as she tries to compose herself, “Maybe I will stay in bed and let you both look after me,” she adds rather playfully, making Hannibal raise an eyebrow in pleased surprise.

It has never been like her to welcome too many birthday indulgences, but she is ready to give into them now. All she needed was a perfect slice of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Mira's name courtesy of awayfromsight.


End file.
